


It’s a Good Afterlife

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach, Twilight Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Yachiru Kusajishi. And if by some strange chance you should run across her, you had best think only good thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Good Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I had the mental image of an SWA meeting resembling the _Twilight Zone_ episode 3x08, “It’s a Good Life.” (Alternately, the Treehouse of Horror where Bart turns Homer into a jack-in-the-box.) It’s not that far off reality, is it.

This is Yachiru Kusajishi. She’s on her way to a meeting, but she’s a little lost.

And this creature here, this dog belongs to Sajin Komamura. It’s barking at her, but only because she startled it, wandering as she did into its territory.

Yachiru doesn’t like that. She doesn’t like anything that doesn’t like her.

She narrows her eyes at the dog. There is a squeal, and then no more.

No more dog.

She reaches her meeting and everyone is waiting for her. Their faces are nothing but big smiles, and inside they are nothing but good thoughts.

Everyone except Nanao, who’s sitting in the corner with the same vague expression she always wears nowadays. She’s not capable of much thought anymore, good or bad. She once forgot and made the mistake of not giving Yachiru her way. She won’t make that mistake again.

“Hey, there, Yachiru,” Nemu says, pulling out her chair for her. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“In a good way,” Momo adds immediately. “It’s good, it’s real good you got here just when you did.”

Everyone agrees. It’s good, real good.

“I ran into Bow-wow’s dog,” Yachiru tells them. “It kept barking at me.”

“O-oh?” Rukia says after the pause starts to last too long. “And—and what happened to it?”

“I wished it into the Dangai!” Yachiru is matter of fact. What else would she have done?

“Of course you did!” Nemu says quickly. “And that’s good, that’s real good that you done that!”

“Where’s my candy?” Yachiru demands, and instantly everyone is falling all over themselves to give her what she wants. A pile of sweets grows in front of her.

“I’m bored,” Yachiru says. “I want someone to play with me!”

There is just the tiniest bit of hesitation, and Yachiru doesn’t miss it.

“Why won’t you play with me!”

“It’s not that we won’t,” Momo says. “It’s just, well… remember what happened the last time we played? With Suì-Feng?”

Yachiru remembers. “I changed her into a Hollow. And then I wished her into the Dangai.”

“Right! And that’s good, that’s real good that you did that, Yachiru, but some people were real upset about it,” Rangiku tells her.

“She shouldn’t have beat me. She was a bad woman!”

“No, you’re right, she shouldn’t have. It’s good, it’s real good you took care of that. And… and we’ll play. Won’t we?”

There are nods, enthusiastic assent.

“It’s good we’re gonna play,” says Rukia. “Real good. We’re gonna have a lot of fun today. And tomorrow—tomorrow’s gonna be a real good day!”


End file.
